Shine
by THE DEVIZZAL
Summary: Just a song-fic of Lizzie reflecting on her relationship with Gordo. Based on Hilary Duff’s awesome song ‘Shine’. One-shot.


Summary: Just a song-fic of Lizzie reflecting on her relationship with Gordo. Based on Hilary Duff's awesome song 'Shine'.

A/N: This is my first song-fic. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters or Hilary's song 'Shine'.

Rating: G

_**Shine**_

By THE DEVIZZAL

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

'_till you come along and brighten my day._

_Everyone knows that you kill the thunder_

_roarin' in my brain. _

_You've given me the strength_

_to see right through the haze. . ._

Lizzie lay in her bed after waking up not but a few moments ago, and thought about Gordo. She smiled and thought about what a good time they had the previous day. He had taken her to a movie, and afterward, for a walk on the beach. They talked for hours at a time about everything and nothing, holding hands all the while. He always respected her body and personal space and he always made sure that she was comfortable with anything that they were doing. Gordo had the wonderful ability to be romantic and responsible at the same time. Lizzie thought about how lucky she was to even know such a special person.

_Shine! Come on and let it shine!_

_Light me up! Make me feel alive!_

_You've got what it takes!_

_Shine! And only you know how_

_to lift my spirit off the ground_

_and chase those clouds away!_

_Shine on me today!_

While Lizzie was searching through her memories of Gordo, she remembered back to a time when she got a 'D-' on a test. She felt like dirt and spent the whole lunch period crying and beating herself up about it. The second that this news reached Gordo, he was by her side, comforting her. After school that day, since Gordo was already ahead on his studies, he and Lizzie spent the whole afternoon studying together. Gordo continued to help her and encourage her until she had the subject down. After she re-took the test, her results were an 'A+' with a '_Much better! Whatever you did this time, keep it up!_' from her teacher. They both celebrated and Lizzie thanked Gordo up and down. They continued to study together from then on, but Gordo's encouragement was all Lizzie really needed.

_When everything's wrong, I just pick the phone up._

_The sound of your voice. . .well, it fills my eyes_

_with tears of joy 'cause I know you'll be there._

_When I'm hangin' by a thread_

_you're my heaven-sent._

_Shine! Come on and let it shine!_

_Light me up! Make me feel alive!_

_You've got what it takes!_

_Shine! And only you know how_

_to lift my spirit off the ground_

_and chase those clouds away!_

But it wasn't like Gordo was one of those types who was a mindless slave for his girlfriend, oh no. Gordo had standards as well. Lizzie had to always be just as loving and caring as he was, making sacrifices and keeping commitments. He kept her polite and thankful. Lizzie was constantly reminded by Gordo to be grateful without him having to say a word. Just his touch was enough to make Lizzie realize how beautiful the world was. She was a better person because of his presence in her life.

_And you have this way of makin' me feel like I can fly. . ._

_You're underneath my wing so I won't free-fall out of the sky. . ._

_You're always there to save me. . ._

_You know ya save me. . ._

Actually, now that she thought about it, Lizzie had kind of been taking Gordo's kindness for granted. She knew that Gordo knew that she loved him and cared about him, but hearing her actually say it would be so much more meaningful. . .

_Shine! Come on and let it shine!_

_-Shine! Come on and let it shine! _

_Light me up! Make me feel alive!_

_-Lift me up!_

_You've got what it takes! _

_-You've got what it takes!_

_Shine! And only you know how_

_to lift my spirit off the ground_

_and chase those clouds away!_

_Come on and shine! Shine!_

_Shine on me. . .Shine on me. . ._

_Shine on me today!_

_Shine on me today!_

Lizzie got out of bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Gordo's number and waited.

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

'_till you come along and brighten my world. . ._


End file.
